1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a plasma display panel, and more particularly to an AC memory type plasma display panel and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An AC memory type plasma display panel (hereinafter abbreviated as xe2x80x9cPDPxe2x80x9d) is provided so that a dielectric layer for storing an electric charge resulting from a discharge covers a discharge electrode. In this PDP, a damage to the dielectric layer may cause leakage of a discharge gas, and particularly, a damage to the dielectric layer at a sealing section is fatal. A sealing structure and a sealing method not damaging the dielectric layer is therefore demanded.
As a typical example of PDP, a PDP of three-electrode lateral discharge structure is illustrated in FIG. 6 and will briefly be described.
FIG. 6 is a perspective view of a partially cut PDP. In FIG. 6, main electrodes (display electrodes) X and Y in pair for generating lateral discharge are arranged in parallel to each other with one pair for each matrix display line L on the inner surface of a front glass substrate 40. Each of the display electrode pairs X and Y comprises a transparent electrode 42 and a bus electrode 43, and is covered with a dielectric layer 44 for AC driving. A protecting layer 45 comprising magnesium oxide (MgO) is provided on the surface of the dielectric layer 44.
Address electrodes 46 for generating an address discharge are, on the other hand, arranged in parallel to each other and across the display electrode on the inner surface of a back glass substrate 41. A dielectric layer 47 is formed on the back glass substrate 41 covering over the address electrode 46, and a stripe-shaped barrier 48 having a height of about 150 xcexcm as a spacer between the both substrates is provided on the surface of the dielectric layer with each of the address electrodes 46 in between. A discharge space 49 is partitioned by an adjacent pair of the barriers 48 into sub-pixels (unit light emitting areas) and regulates the size of intervals of the discharge space. Fluorescent members 50 of three colors including R (red), G (green) and B (blue) for full color display are provided in the long and thin gaps between the barriers 48 so as to cover the side walls of the barrier and the surface of the dielectric layer 47.
The front glass substrate 40 and the back glass substrate 41 are separately formed, and finally stacked together by means of a sealing member so as to provide a discharge space 49 in between. A discharge gas (for example, a mixed gas of neon and xenon) exciting the fluorescent members 50 under a pressure of about several hundred of Torr by irradiating ultraviolet rays upon discharging.
FIGS. 7A and 7B are sectional views illustrating the stacking process of a front glass substrate 52 and a back glass substrate 57.
FIGS. 7A and 7B represent the states before and after stacking, respectively. A sealing member 62 for sealing peripheries of the both substrates is previously formed on a dielectric layer 59 on the back substrate 57 as shown in FIG. 7A, and then is aligned to the periphery of the opposing dielectric layer 54 on the front substrate 52.
More specifically, the sealing member 62 is formed by coating a low-melting-point glass paste by screen printing into a frame shape on the dielectric layer 59 of the back substrate 57 on which the address electrodes 58, the dielectric layer 59, the barriers 60 and the fluorescent members 61 are already formed, and then applying a heat treatment (baking). The sealing member 62 before baking is configured so as to be slightly higher than the barrier 60 to press the opposing dielectric layer 54 on the front substrate 52.
The peripheral portion 54a outside the display region of the dielectric layer 54 on the front substrate 52 is not covered with the protecting layer 56, and a bonding portion of the sealing member 62 is formed so as to be aligned with this peripheral portion not covered with the protecting layer.
After stacking the glass substrate 52 on top of the glass substrate 57 as shown by arrows, pressure is applied to the glass substrates with heat-treatment, consequently, the sealing member 62 softens to bond the substrates 52 and 59 together to complete sealing. FIG. 7B shows the sealed state.
The sealing member 62 is formed between the dielectric layers 54 and 59 of the respective substrates 52 and 57 in order to achieve a high sealing property. More specifically, the dielectric layers 54 and 59 can improve adhesivity because of their fusibility with the sealing member 62, comprising a low-melting-point glass. The dielectric layers 54 and 59 also can ensure flatness by absorbing the surface irregularities on the substrates generated by the display electrode 53 and the address electrode 58. A synergetic action of these effects makes it possible to achieve a highly accurate sealing.
After sealing the both glass substrates 52 and 57 as described above, the discharge space is evacuated and cleaned, and then a discharge gas is sealed in to complete the PDP.
FIG. 8 is a sectional view for explaining the problems involved in the conventional art, with an enlarged sealed portion: the same components as in FIG. 7B are assigned the same reference numerals.
The sealing member 62 is formed, as described above, by coating a low-melting-point glass paste and baking the same. After baking, the top portion (leading end portion) becomes a solid body having a rounded shape under the effect of surface tension.
The dielectric layer 54 on the front substrate with which the sealing member 62 comes into contact must have a thickness of several tens of xcexcm to permit storage of the electric charge resulting from discharge for AC driving.
Upon stacking the both glass substrates, therefore, force is concentrated on the leading end portion of the sealing member 62, and fine flaws may be produced in the dielectric layer 54 on the front glass substrate, at locations corresponding to the leading end portion. Heat treatment in this state produces a stress in the dielectric layer 54 caused by a difference in respective thermal expansion coefficients of the dielectric layer 54 and the front glass substrate 52. This causes production of cracks from fine flaws previously produced in the dielectric layer 54, thus posing a problem of formation of a damaged portion 54a as shown in FIG. 8. Since large thickness leads to a large stress produced in the dielectric layer, the risk of crack occurrence becomes higher when the dielectric layer is made thicker to achieve a lower power consumption for AC driving.
Because the discharge gas 63 is sealed-under a predetermined pressure in the discharge space 49 sealed with the sealing member 62, a damage to sealing property caused by the damaged portion 54a would result in leakage of the discharge gas as shown by the arrows. Leakage of the discharge gas 63 causes deterioration of discharge property with time, thus resulting in a fatal defect of the PDP.
Even when roundness of the leading end of the sealing member 62 is ground off, a force is concentrated on the contact portion of the sealing member 62 and the dielectric layer 54, thus resulting in similar problems.
One aspect of the present invention comprises a plasma display panel having a pair of opposing flat glass panels sealed air-tightly with each other in the peripheral region by a sealing member with a discharging space between the opposing surfaces of the pair of glass panels. At least one of the opposing surfaces has a discharging electrode in the display region thereon. Each of the opposing surfaces of the flat glass panels is coated with a respective dielectric layer with which the sealing member is in contact. The dielectric layer in the sealing portion of the flat glass panel having the discharging electrode is thinner than that in the display region.
In another aspect of the present invention, the dielectric layers on the opposing glass panels differ in thickness from each other. The opposing glass panels are sealed in their respective peripheral regions, such that the sealing member connects the dielectric layers having different thicknesses together.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the sealing member is first formed on the dielectric layer coated over the surface of the flat glass panel having the discharging electrode, and then aligned to the opposing glass panel having the thinner dielectric layer thereon such that the sealing portions of the both glass panels coincide with each other. Subsequently, the sealing member is heated to be softened with proper pressure and then cooled down such that the glass panels are air-tightly sealed to each other with the discharge space between the opposing surfaces.
One advantage of the invention is that the stress in the dielectric layer of the sealing region is reduced, thereby the occurrence of flaws therein is avoided without reducing the thickness of the dielectric layer in the display region which is needed for low power driving of the AC memory type plasma display panel.